


Relax

by runicmagitek



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always relied on words to get his point across. Now was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to [rubykavalier's comment](http://rubykavalier.tumblr.com/post/113958704431/spirrum-adamska-when-your-tall-gf-can-never-find) in regards to [adamska's fanart](http://adamska.tumblr.com/post/110038110918/when-your-tall-gf-can-never-find-her-chill) of these two. Seriously, mention that a thing needs to be written and chances are _I will make it so_.

She had always been tense; he knew that from the beginning. The times Varric recalled her not in a state of tension were few and far between. Always walking around with a clenched jaw, tight fists, and knotted shoulders. He supposed she had a reason to do so, but Varric had been keen to enjoy the moments where he could breathe and drain his weary thought.

As for Cassandra? He doubted she ever allowed herself such delicacies.

"You know, it’s quite remarkable how you’ve struck that dummy in the same place for the past ten minutes," Varric commented one day, daring to come closer. "Did the Seekers dock you points if you were two inches off?"

And she ceased her movements, shooting a glare at him. “What does it matter to _you_?”

"Merely an observation." He was a writer, after all. Varric lived for picking up the finer details in life.

"You can keep it to yourself then, Varric. I don’t need a distraction."

He didn’t expect her comment to have him grinning as much as it had. “Is that _all_ I am?”

Cassandra growled before bringing her sights back to the dummy and struck the lifeless object again. With each swing, her body tensed into an unmovable mountain and Varric feared such efforts were done so not out of perfection, but frustration. They all had plenty to be frustrated about and Cassandra was no exception. She would have berated him for being as care-free as he was lately. Instead, she laid her wrath upon a beaten up block of wood.

He should have feared her with the long sword in hand, but they had been through worse. The only thing Varric feared now was the sight of her coming undone with the sword collapsing to the ground along with her.

Once more Varric stepped forward, refusing to take his eyes off of her. His gloved hand came to her lower back. _Seeker… relax,_ was what he wanted to tell her, though that would have earned him a fist in the face. His touch alone spoke leaps and bounds.

And for the first time, he watched her face soften.

 


End file.
